cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzie
' Lizzie' is a cryptid from Loch Lochy, Scotland. It is said to closely resemble the famous Loch Ness Monster . Sightings Lizzie was first sighted in 1929 by two game wardens near Spean Bridge, a full four years before the first internationally acclaimed Nessie encounter. The two game wardens believed at first that they where looking at nothing more than debris from a large fallen tree. When one of the two men took a closer look through his telescope they soon realized that they where looking at much more than a fallen tree but a large unidentified beast. The men continued to watch the creature swim for about a mile before it submerged back into the depths of the loch. In 1993, monks of Fort Augustus Abbey began to chronicle known sightings, as many reports of sightings came. In 1960, while staying in a caravan near Glen Fintaig, Eric Robinson, his family, and nine other witnesses, spotted what looked to be a standing wave in the center of the loch. Much to every one's amazement, Mr. Robinson claimed that the wave was actually a moving creature. Viewing the animal through his binoculars Robinson estimated that the animal was between 30 and 40-feet in length, with a dark spine and a paler underbelly. Robinson and the other witnesses claimed the creature began to roll in the water exposing a huge flipper before disappearing into the loch. In 1975, Mrs. Margaret Sargent of Fort William was passing the loch with her husband and family near the Corriegour Hotel when they saw an unusual wake on the flat calm loch. A long black shape could be seen moving through the water. As she took a photo, the object disappeared below the water and the subsequent picture showed only the wake. In 1996 while fishing for pike in the loch, Alastair Stevenson encountered a creature approximately 18-feet in length and roughly the shape of an overturned rowboat. The creature reportedly took Stevenson’s bait and began to pull the vessel. Stevenson was quoted as saying, "I knew immediately it wasn't a pike with that ferocity. I had to stop the line but when I did the power started dragging the boat behind it. All the time I'm thinking it was like a scene from Jaws. Fortunately my line and rod snapped and that was the end of that. I have no idea what it was, but it was a lot bigger than a pike." Cryptozoologist Cameron Turner, had a massive contact with an object near Spean Bridge, where their first reported sighting took place. The contact was estimated as being between 18 and 20-feet in length, and was moving at a depth of 160-feet below the surface. Approximately two minutes later, after the boat sharply turned starboard in order to pursue the contact, a second contact was made, this time at a depth of 200 feet. As the boat approached the center of the Loch, above an abysmal trench which is reportedly over 300-feet deep, the objects disappeared. Cameron returned to the Loch in September 1977, he hired a boat from the family of Alastair Stevenson, the same man who had the 1996 encounter with the creature. Nearest the north end of the loch, close to Letterfinlay, the same place they had made contact with an unknown object during the previous expedition, the team had another strong contact, this time approximately 270 feet down in the loch. During the 3 minutes the team managed to follow the contact they where able to get clear pictures of the sonar screen and shortly after returned to the same area and found nothing. The only other strange readings they obtained during this trip was sonar hits of over 2000 feet deep, which appeared to be holes in the bottom of the Loch, something never reported before, and later confirmed by the manager of the boat rental firm who had also gotten strange readings in the past, showing deep holes in the bottom of the Loch. If this is true it makes Loch Lochy by far the deepest inland lake in Europe. Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:European cryptids Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Lake Monster Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Living fossil Category:Snakes Category:Reptile Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Scottish Category:British cryptids Category:Marine Reptiles Category:River Monsters